The Private Meeting
}}The Private Meeting is a Challenge in the feats catergory. Description Objective * Disguise yourself as Norfolk. * Meet with the target. Acquisition * [[Freeform Training|'Freeform Training']] - Already accessible if the mission is bought. Rewards *None Video Guide If you have an easier time learning by watching, you can check the video for a walkthrough of the challenge. Guide Getting the disguise Alternative 1 When you start of you will be able to see Terry Norfolk standing to the right of the gangway leading up onto the yacht, doing something with his phone. If you pick up the three coins at the table infront of you when you start, you can lure Norfolk away from the yacht. Throw the first coin and then wait for him to move. As soon as he stops to pick it up, throw the next one. Use as many coins as you need to get him out of the Yacht Security guards sight. You can then take him out without anyone noticing and put on his disguise. Wearing the Norfolk disguise will allow you to enter the yacht through the main entrance (gangway). Alternative 2 Ignore Norfolk standing by the gangway and start of by heading towards the left side entrance of the yacht. Take out the Mechanic and get his disguise. Enter the yacht and walk past the three mechanics. Go into the door straight forward, on the left side of the stairs, and pick up the Emetic Rat Poison. Now head up the stairs and into the kitchen. Take out the Yacht Crew who is cooking by the stove and put on his disguise. You can hide his body in the freezer. Now go to the bar on the right (front) side of the yacht and apply the rat poison to the Glass of Red Wine standing on the bar disk. This is the bar disk on the same level as the kitchen, NOT the one upstairs where Kalvin Ritter is often standing. Norfolk will eventually come and drink from this glass. If you notice that Norfolk still has not entered the yacht at all, try to walk near the top of the gangway to trigger him to proceed. Once Norfolk is drinking from the glass, he will become sick and need to go to the toilet. Follow him there and once you are both inside, close the door and take him out. Now put on his disguise and hide his body in the closet. The meeting meeting with Kalvin Ritter disguised as Terry Norfolk.]] Now you need to locate the target Kalvin Ritter. He will most likely be on Deck02 by the bar on the far right (front) side of the yacht. Talk to him and he will tell you to follow him to his office. Enter the office and Ritter will start working with his computer. This is enough to complete the challenge. You can now proceed with the mission by eliminating Ritter. You have the alternative here to take him out by completing a few other challenges at the same time. You can assassinate him with your Fiber Wire for the Classic Hitman challenge. You can then drag his body into the bedroom which is located through the door opposite the computer, and there you can hide his body in the closet for The Cleaner challenge. Category:HITMAN™ Category:HITMAN™ Challenges